As long as time can remember, people have been forgetting things. The present invention of a memo pad key ring attachment device solves the problem of important things being left undone because people forgot to do them. In the prior art, there are several patents showing devices hooked to a key ring including: Hines U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,799, Ford U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,712, Hodge U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,582, Jenkinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,573, Holland U.S. Pat. No. Des. 201,016, and Dennis U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,703. However, none of these inventions are helpful in reminding the user to do something. The prior art of Ross U.S. Pat. No. 2,213,075 and Wishinsky U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,042 do remind the user of their license plate numbers, they do not have the versatility and the reusability of the present invention. The Qvarnstorm U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,496 is a small box for containing things like cards, licenses and stamps. Prior art U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,287 is a design for a key chain, watch, miniature flashlight and photograph holder. It does function to remind an individual of the person or place in the photograph, but again, has little reusability and convenience for use as a day to day reminding device. Two other pieces of prior art which show an invention attached to a key chain are Manasse U.S. Pat. No. 1,066,129 and Bledsoe U.S. Pat. No. 2,297,285. The former is a kind of key ring address book. While it could serve as a device for reminding a user of things, the sheets are pre-punched and pre-cut to fit the case, making it inconvenient to get that certain type of paper, and a cover must be used to protect the sheets, unlike the present invention, where the sheets are exposed and yet protected by the device itself. The latter piece of prior art is a personally embossed key chain with the user's name imprinted on the front.
None of the listed art utilized the capabilities of a combination key ring and memo pad of the present invention. It would be desirable to have a compact memo device (for convenience and the actual reminders) attached to a key chain for "on the go" immediate accessibility that is easy to refill and reuse and permits the user to not only carry the reminder note but to post the note on a particular location.